


Fever

by SixGod



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod





	1. Chapter 1

体温升到四十度之前，Dominic只是觉得脑袋发晕，四肢乏力，干涩的喉咙里像塞着什么东西。他困倦得不行，却始终无法正常睡着。服用药物也是一个合理的选项，可不知为何，Dominic突然不想这么做。  
因失眠从床上爬起、裹着毯子摸黑走出房间时，他看了眼床头的电子钟——半夜一时四十五分。楼梯上的声控灯骤然亮起，跳着刺眼的光，令Dominic感到短暂的晕眩。  
他扶着墙走向公共客厅，那里有柔软的沙发，还没倒掉的一壶柠檬水，以及走廊里橘黄的灯光。走进客厅前的一瞬间，他突然想要呕吐，然而空荡荡的胃里只剩下一点酸水。  
要是吐在这儿，恐怕自己的脸都要丢尽了——于是，他把呕吐的冲动连同腹部肌肉的痉挛忍了回去，没事人似的趿拉着拖鞋向沙发移动。  
沙发上已经坐着一个人。光线太暗，Dominic眯着眼睛勉强看出那是来自西班牙的“豺狼”Ryad（卸去代表性的头部装备之后，Dominic差点没认出他是谁）。西班牙人手里还拿着一个马克杯，空气中依稀残留着咖啡的气味。  
“你是因为喝咖啡才失眠，还是失眠后干脆喝起了咖啡？”Dominic慢悠悠地踱过去，坐在离Ryad半格座位远的位置，蜷缩在有些薄的毯子里。  
Ryad笑了笑，扬起手就算是打过招呼。“二者都有。”他回答。  
现在他们都不在演习场地上，Ryad不会通过分析足迹找到Dominic的藏身之地，Dominic也不会利用对方的技能反过来制造什么陷阱。他们只是两个彼此不太熟悉的失眠中年人，在别人安睡的同时分享各自相似又不同的隐秘苦楚。  
“听说你也有个兄弟。”他们偶然聊到家庭话题时，Ryad这么说道。  
Dominic没想到Ryad会主动提起这个。他听说过对方的遭遇，也尽可能避免说出“兄弟”之类的关键词，以免揭开Ryad的心理创伤——虽然Dominic喜欢恶作剧，但这不意味着他没有最基本的分寸。  
可既然Ryad说了，自己再刻意引开话题，反倒显得不太自然。Dominic因室内以外的寒冷打了个颤，略斟酌后回答：“Cedrick。我双胞胎兄弟叫Cedrick。”  
“那你们俩应该长得很像。”  
Dominic耸耸肩：“以前或许是的，现在说不准。他被我恶整到提前退休，早就像个普通德国男人一样成家立业；而我还在这儿，一个人。”  
Ryad似乎是笑了，意外温柔的语气带着些深长的意味：“我很羡慕你们。”  
特殊的经历让Dominic能够轻易听出对方的话是真诚的，可他并不能找到更合适的安慰或敷衍的话语。  
“说起来，你知道我在你身上闻到了什么不属于你的东西吗？准确说，是一种有趣的感觉。”Ryad突然问道。  
看着他略带戏谑的表情，Dominic突然有种不祥的预感。头疼得厉害，他不得不一只手捂着滚烫的额头，用手掌边缘的坚硬骨节揉着太阳穴：“我希望你别说。”  
他记不清Ryad又说了些什么，只觉得疲倦像一条棉线，把他的眼皮一点点缝合。身周的空气是如此寒冷，以至于从走廊透进来的灯光也是阴冷惨淡的。因高烧蜷在沙发上陷入昏睡前的最后一刻，Dominic还在思考上次进医院是什么时候，当时又严重到了什么程度。  
他也确实很久没有生病了。


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic讨厌做梦是有原因的，可这并不能使他逃离自己所憎恨甚至恐惧的一切。那些跳跃的片段与声音总是断断续续，对在梦境中漂浮的受害者而言却又过于真切。每句对白都如此还原，每个细节均有迹可循。这种时候，他常常弄不清自己身在何处，噩梦中的身躯与现实的肉体一般沉重，被肆意施加的痛苦与事情发生时无异。  
高烧与梦魇同时折磨着Dominic，令他怀疑自己的PTSD从一开始就没有好过。  
有人恶意嬉笑着反铐了他的双手，把他按倒在台球桌上。台球桌凸起的边缘正好卡着腹部，连同先前主动饮用和被强行灌下的啤酒，令Dominic想要呕吐——可他绝不想泡在自己的呕吐物里溺死。从日落开始放到后半夜的重金属摇滚不断轰击着大脑，体内所有的腔室都在震颤，和Dominic摇晃着的视野一样；艳俗的彩色灯光打在他身上，光斑边缘模糊不清，光斑中心却亮到失真。  
手腕接触到金属手铐的一刹那，Dominic几乎以为自己的身份暴露了，但他很快意识到对方仅仅是在自己身上找点低俗的乐子。他用力挣扎、大声咒骂，既像个想夺回武器的警察，又像个性情粗野的暴徒，反正此时疯狂的人群不会分出这二者的区别。  
可施暴者没有放开他，反倒随着反抗力度的减弱笑得更加响亮——当动手的人为复数时，暴行失控往往更快。即便事情已经过去多年，Dominic还能清晰地记得每个人的样貌、行为，以及他们身上蔓延的狰狞纹身。  
在他身上爬行的手不止一只，啤酒、毒品、机油与灰尘混杂的气味几乎吞没了他的意识。最先提出这种“玩法”的人抓着Dominic的头发迫使他抬起头，而压在他肩胛和腰背上的手使这个动作疼痛至极。  
“看看你现在的样子，真是放荡且廉价。”男人喘着粗气，贴着他的耳朵讲话。Dominic在准备任务时看过这个人的档案，毫无意外地发现了一连串触目惊心的犯罪记录。正说着，另一个人直接扯下了Dominic的裤子，对着他因突如其来的寒意而颤抖的双腿吹了声轻佻的口哨。  
他参与筹划了这场彻夜的狂欢，甚至替帮派成员叫来了妓女。因此，当一根湿漉漉的阴茎在他臀缝里摸索着戳来戳去时，Dominic基本是有心理准备的。  
Dominic没有对这些人的人道主义情怀抱任何侥幸的期望——他们当然不可能替自己的临时玩物打算。这是个成年男性，不会因怀孕给他们带来任何的后续问题，也不会向外界主动坦露自己被侵犯的事实。而Dominic近乎自暴自弃的沉默与计划性的放弃抵抗更进一步纵容了他们的恶劣行为。他只是紧咬着牙低下头，想方设法避开别人赤裸的眼神。  
掐着他腰侧的手猛地抓紧，粗长的阴茎一点点挤开紧涩的肉壁，撞进他的体内。Dominic的惨叫与哽咽似的急促喘息淹没在嘈杂的摇滚乐和哄笑声中，正如一截枯木消失在夏日的丛林。很快，有人提出“物尽其用”，让Dominic给他来个口活。他们把彻底瘫软在台球桌上的Dominic拖到吧台旁的空地，抓着他的腰连同拷在背后的双手摆成跪趴的姿势，迫使他同时“照顾”两个裸露着生殖器的暴徒，并共同享受他因痛苦扭曲的表情。  
Dominic努力想着那些“好事”——他突然觉得，只要是发生在这俱乐部以外的，大多可以算是“好”了。比如说童年时自己为Cedrick精心准备的连环陷阱，刚降生不久的小侄女，任务成功后的奖章与升迁，以及一直看自己不顺眼的上司那张不甘又无奈的脸。  
他几乎要笑出来了。  
“这婊子该不会是性冷感吧？”不知是谁嘟哝着在Dominic印满淤青的大腿上扇了一巴掌，似乎为他始终不肯放声大叫或委屈求饶，也没有因刺激勃起而感到不满。  
有那么一瞬间，Dominic甚至想作死说一句“我正在比较你们那根东西的大小”，可堵在他嘴里的东西不可能让他拥有说话的余裕。他没去数现在插进来的是第几个，因为这问题本身没有任何意义。  
而当最早对他出手的人套上裤子（连拉链都没合上），叼着一根未点燃的烟，慢悠悠地掏出手枪，并将冰冷的枪口对准他后脑的时候，Dominic同时感到惊惶与释然。  
“你猜我会不会开枪？”暴徒低笑着问他。  
——我希望你会，可我必须活下来。  
Dominic紧闭双眼，等候命运的降临。漆黑一片的视野里没有神祇，没有天堂，只有广袤的空洞和虚无。


	3. Chapter 3

自梦中醒来，Dominic几乎分不清虚实——同样沉重的身躯，麻木的四肢，胀痛的大脑，模糊的视野，以及笼罩着他的寒冷。花了相当一段时间，他才意识到刚才所见的一切只是复述他过往经历的噩梦。  
相比之下，久违的高烧虽然难受但仍要轻松许多，甚至显得有些可爱。  
“你醒了。”  
Dominic好不容易才把脑袋转向坐在自己床边的人。  
Mark R. Chander，自己的同事，年轻的科学天才，也是Seamus在SAS关系密切的同伴。Dominic盯着Mark还带点雀斑印的脸，一时搞不清对方为什么会在这儿。他将此归结为高烧对大脑思维能力的无情摧残。  
还是Mark自己给出了答案：“Seamus有任务，他委托我来看你。”  
“……你确实只是在‘看’我。”Dominic差点翻了个白眼——他现在只想喝水、吃药、再补一个没有梦的觉，而不是被Mark以一种观察实验对照组的专注眼神凝视着。“还是我自己来吧，我不觉得你擅长这种护工的活。”  
他把手伸向床头柜上的水杯和药片（Dominic庆幸自己恢复了这点基本的气力，而不至于让一个小自己快二十岁的人帮着喂药），Mark则一字不漏地复述了Gustave留下的医嘱，语气认真得像是在论文答辩。  
结束用药说明后，Mark突然问：“你和Seamus是什么关系？”  
Dominic差点被水呛着，但还是自认为技巧性地反问：“他是怎么说的？”  
“他认为你是个很不好懂的人。事实上，我赞成他的观点，但我不会像他那样主动接近你。”  
Dominic基本明白了为什么大家都会不由自主地善待这位最年轻的成员，就连出现失误时批评的语气都会温和许多。  
这时，化哲敬端着他拆了一半的影像干扰器走了进来。他向Mark打了个手势，似乎要找他共同解决什么设备问题。二人离开后，Dominic如释重负地躺了回去。  
这一次，他什么都没有梦见。  
Dominic再次醒来已经是第二天的清晨。事实上，他是被热醒的——看见被踹开一半的被子，他才意识到之前自己感觉有多冷。高烧裹着噩梦远去，Dominic突然为自己的软弱感到懊恼——他本不该为一些已经发生并尘埃落定的事像个怨妇似的自我折磨。  
他躺在床上，听着楼下传来的响动——似乎是之前执行任务的干员们回到了基地。半个小时后，Seamus推开了Dominic房间的门。  
Seamus已经换回非工作时间的装束，手里还拿着几盒药。看见坐在床上直勾勾盯着自己的Dominic，他愣了一下。  
“高烧已经退了，”Dominic忍不住勾起嘴角。“你错过了我需要吃药的时候。”  
苏格兰人叹了口气，把药搁在一旁，走到Dominic床边坐下。  
可狡猾的德国人向他勾了勾手，示意Seamus靠近。Seamus以为他想悄悄说些什么，便撑着床铺边缘，上半身前倾。  
而Dominic伸手抱住了他。  
准确地说，Dominic把自己“挂”在了Seamus肩上。他揽着Seamus的脖子，脑袋埋进对方温热的颈弯，如枕着噩梦深处的浮木。  
Seamus回抱着他，双臂在Dominic肩后缓缓收紧，又控制着力道不至于让他感到疼痛。  
“好多了？”  
“好多了。”


End file.
